1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a secondary battery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-237877 discloses a method for charging a plurality of secondary batteries with a pulsed current.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-185161 discloses a method for pulse-charging a plurality of batteries while switching a battery charged by a power source in a time-division manner.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-176430 discloses a power source control system in which a plurality of secondary batteries are used as power sources.